Mass storage devices are one of many components of modern computers. One type of mass storage device is the fixed disc drive. Such drives are used to store vast amounts of information relating to operating systems, applications, and user data. Most companies or individuals use electronic information extensively to support their daily business processes. Sensitive data on customers, products, contracts, financial results, and accounting are often stored on a fixed disc drive. If the confidentiality of this sensitive information were compromised, significant losses could occur. Thus, it is sometimes very important to ensure the confidentiality of data stored in a disc drive such that only authorized persons have access to the data.
Drive security has become even more important as fixed disc drives have become more interoperable and mobile. For example, a drive conforming to the AT Attachment Specification will operate with any system that supports the AT Attachment Specification. Modern systems generally detect fixed disc drives automatically and allow access with relative ease. With such systems drives can be swapped between systems with little effort.
As others have recognized the importance of drive security, disc drive security systems have been proposed to limit access to sensitive or confidential information. However, such systems require cooperation between the system Basic Input/Output System (BIOS) and drive firmware in order to enable/disable security features. This creates a significant problem where one system includes a BIOS that can enable security features on a drive, and a second system (typically an older system) does not include BIOS that can interact with the security features. Another situation in which this problem arises, is when a given disc drive supports security features, such as the ATA5 Security Mode, and the system BIOS's do not support such features. For example, most BIOS' do not currently support the ATA Security Mode feature. Thus, incompatibilities occur that limit the interoperability and mobility of fixed disc drives with security features.
The present invention addresses these and other problems, and offers other advantages over the prior art.